The present invention relates generally to the art of organic polymers, and more particularly to the art of acrylate copolymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,914 to Kuraya teaches the copolymerization of an acrylic ester or esters with a malonic acid derivative having an active methylene group to produce an acrylic rubber.